Anytime for a dip in the pool?
by frankenfeels
Summary: This is my Timey Wimey detector, it goes ding when there's stuff  spoilers for Sherlock's "The Great Game" and Doctor Who  sixth series .


As Sherlock gives Moriarty a glare, his Browning L9A1 pointed at the vest of semtex, an excited English voice and a dim beeping reverberates through the empty, stone hallways of the pool.

"And, guess what? They believed it! But, still, I'm not allowed back on Rexoturn June - it's even a law, can you believe that? They" - a door next to Sherlock is pushed open and out walks a man with floppy brown hair clad in a red bowtie and braces, and a tweed jacket. "Oh - hello!" he says as he switches to his other arm a rather large looking tape recorder with a microphone coming out of it. "I'm the Doctor!" he reaches his hand out to Sherlock.

This is meet with blank, confused looks from the three men. The red dots are wildly moving from Sherlock and John to the stranger in confusion. Finally it is Moriarty that breaks the silence. "How the _hell_ did you get in here?" he asks with thinly veiled rage.

"Ah, well, you see" - suddenly his device starts to wildly beep in alarm. "Oh blimey", he softly lets out as he holds it up to his ear.

"Doctor!" a Scottish voice calls to him and, instantly, a ginger in a mini-skirt appears next to him. A large nosed man with light brown hair appears next to her soon after, huffing and panting. "There's other people here", she says hurriedly until her gaze leaves the Doctor to the other three men in the room. Her sentence trails off slowly. "Well", she pats down her hair as her emerald green eyes swiftly skim over the three men in interest, "hello there."

"Amy, not now", the Doctor says simply as he holds the beeping machine high in the air. "It's near by, I can tell you that", however he's not telling anyone that. In fact, it is most likely that he is telling _himself_ that.

"What _is_ that machine?" Sherlock slowly asks him, his aim at the vest not dwindling or shaking due to their unexpected guests.

"Oh, this is my Timey Wimey detector", he holds it out for everyone to see. "It goes _ding_ when there's stuff." He carefully places the machine to his side as he studies the vest of semtex. "And that", he points at the vest, "is a bomb."

Sherlock heaves out a sigh and rolls his eyes. He looks back at Moriarty. "Alien", he says simply.

"Alien", Moriarty nods his head in agreement.

"Doctor", the light brown haired man finally says, vaguely giving Sherlock the stink-eye. "You said that was a bomb - shouldn't we be leaving?"

This seems to knock the Doctor out of his haze and he proceeds to walk towards Sherlock, intently staring at the ceiling. "And miss this? Oh, heavens no. Besides, Rory", he holds his Timey Wimey detector up again, it still loudly beeping, "we gotta close that crack up lickety-split!"

As soon as he says that, a small bright light cracks through the pool's ceiling, voices and noises whispering out of it. "Ah and there it is! But, don't worry, we'll fix that up p.d.q." He pulls out a pen looking device that, after he pushes a button, a claw snaps out and a brilliant green light and a high-pitched whining noise whirls from it. Immediately, the crack closes up nice and neatly. The Doctor smiles as he places his pen back into his tweed jacket pocket and turns to look at his five observers. "Done and done." He snaps to the door, "C'mon Amy and Rory - let's leave these three men to their Mexican stand-off, shall we? Besides, it's very nearly Melody's feeding time."

Amy and Rory jog through the door in which they entered. The Doctor follows them, before snapping his fingers and twirling back around. He has an amused look on his face when he says, "Oh, and it was _very_ nice to meet you, Sherlock Holmes, Dr. John Watson, and Jim Moriarty." He cocks his head to the side and his voice draws into a low, whisper, "By the way, I hear Reichenbach Falls is very nice this time of year, _wouldn't you say_?" He doesn't give them anytime to say before he's walking away, throwing waves over his shoulders to the trio.

"Yeah, that was weird", John quietly says as Sherlock and Moriarty quickly resume their glaring and vague threats.


End file.
